personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harold Finch
Finch's Name During the SDCC trailer, someone who appeared to be Harold's father appears. After taking apart an engine, he refers to the boy as "Harold". Does this mean that Harold is his real 1st name ? Quite possibly. Reese's first real name is John, and Finch's real first name is most likely Harold. Present story I was wondering if we could add more text to "present" events (not only with Finch, but also with Reese & others). I don't mean adding every POI case, just more information... we could discuss about the important things, like when Reese gets shot, when Root enters their system, something like that. It's just that I don't like how we make a detailed article about his past, and then we just switch to him being kidnapped. It looks sloppy, at least for me. ~Playsonic2 20:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Root and Finch Why would Root call Finch 'Harry'? 02:40, November 20, 2013 (UTC) s03e09 'Harry' is a nickname for 'Harold', and Root maybe said it as a more personal term than 'Harold.' Root also has access to extremley detailed information through her unique relationship with the machine. It's possbile she knows of someone from Harold's past who called him Harry. Wilem7 (talk) 22:08, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Finch's Brothers: Does anyone recall Finch having brothers? Wilem7 (talk) 22:11, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I would like to make a motion that we remove the reference to Finch's brothers from his bio unless someone can provide a reference as where this info comes from. I checked 114 where Fusco reads Finch's file to Reese and there is no mention of brothers. This would mean that the ultra-private Finch told someone about them. Wilem7 (talk) 20:57, December 22, 2013 (UTC) : I wondered where that came from. Take it out. --LeverageGuru (talk) 03:49, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :: It is from "Super." When Finch meets Carter, he says that when he was nine years old, his brothers decided he needed to learn how to swim, so they threw him in the deep end of the pool - which is what he is about to do, figuratively, to Carter. I don't know how to reconcile this with the apparent absence of brothers in the "Lethe" and "Aletheia" flashbacks. Maybe something happened to his mom and brothers? Maybe they were really stepbrothers from a marriage that didn't work out for his dad? Maybe Finch was just making it up to make the point to Carter? 18:32, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Wikipedia issue There is a big issue that has been occurring in recent events. Apparently, Wikipedia has been issued a copyright violation for plagiarism, little bit word for word. Now, they are trying to do the best they can to reconstruct the format of the content within the article of Harold Finch. It is under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. It cannot be removed ever unless the content is rewritten. The only way to remove the license is to make sure you guys are appropriately credited or the content is rewritten. If you are appropriately credited, then there is no copyright violation and the article won't be nominated for deletion. All I'm asking is are you appropriately credited? Think amongst to yourselves about what I've just said. 699336 (talk) 01:31, May 9, 2014 (UTC) : We're not credited at all. It was plagiarized by an immature editor who habitually does so, then leaves it for other editors to fix. It's been tagged for almost year, and no one has taken any responsibility to make the fix. AfD is the best route for it. The same problem exists on the characters article, which was plagiarized by the same editor. Wikipedia does very little to prevent such things. --LeverageGuru (talk) 01:54, May 9, 2014 (UTC) : Maybe not AfD LeverageGuru. I'm sure an immature editor admitted making that mistake and took a liberty of time to think about and made some good by forgiving for the bad actions that editor has caused. Is there any another way? 699336 (talk) 02:23, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Is there any other possible way that you can make amends with Wikipedia? Wait, I have a better idea. Why not make a peace agreement with Wikipedia and end this conflict here and now. So, that way it won't happen ever again and calling it even. I'm sure that immature editor has forgiven his sins that has been causing to all of you. I know that you probably will take "no" for an answer, but that is the most possible way than AfD. 708717 (talk) 18:05, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Why would we make amends for something we didn't do in the first place. It's not our job to restore the karma of an immature editor who failed to read licenses and apply them accordingly. If you want to save the article on WP, go rewrite it. Otherwise, case closed. Helloclaire (talk) 00:28, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: You can't be serious. DanDud88 is the one who needs to make amends. I looked at his history on Wikipedia, and he has a very extensive record of plagiarism, copyright violations, unauthorized use of pictures under license, incorrect page formatting, and messes left for other editors to fix. One editor attempted to get him to understand what he'd done multiple times, and he expected that editor to clean up after him. This is an incompetent editor who should be permanently blocked, yet he's never even seen meaningful scrutiny. ::: Wikipedia stole the work of multiple editors and claimed it as their own by their lack of enforcement of their own copyright policies. It took months and our loud protests to get the article marked as plagiarized, and even then, it's utterly invisible. Rewrite or it has to go. --LeverageGuru (talk) 06:18, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :::: There's an amusing new discussion on the Wikipedia regarding the plagiarism of this article. 699366/708717 is offering to forgive us because he plagiarized the article. Huh???? --LeverageGuru (talk) 04:10, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Haha. Someone is looking for attention... ~~ Helloclaire (talk) 04:35, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Harold Martin I suggest a better picture for the Harold Martin alias as it actually shows the name: http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/File:POI_0321_S1.png (I posted it here because I think it still relevant to the topic as well as attract more response.) Marian Rejweski I see a resemblance to Marian Rejweski, a polish cryptologist/mathematician: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/30/Marian_Rejewski.jpg Could be worth mentioning?! 18:21, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Categories How come he is not listed as a Main Character or having a Yellow Box, as well as other categories I can't think of? --Revan's Exile (talk) 11:16, June 22, 2016 (UTC)